Kalondan Revolution
The Kalondan Revolution was an armed insurrection turned 4-way civil war between various factions that seized power after the former Colonial Deputy, Peter Tallman, was overthrown following leaks of recordings provided by Browncoat agents. These brought to public light Deputy Tallman's disdain and apathy for the population of Kalonda after a year of continued struggle, known collectively as the Plight of Kalonda. In addition to the numerous local factions, outside organizations and powers intervened in the civil war, providing support to different groups. Background Ceaseless warfare against the native lifeforms, crippling poverty and destitution, Mega-conglomerate abuse, and even famine had eroded the people's support for Kalonda, but the straw that broke the camel's back was the success of Operation Shellshock. Kalonda's former sponsor, Innovaganix, was now placed under a total blockade, and contact between Spiremos, the local regional IVX headquarters, and Kalonda, was severed. Kalonda had become totally reliant on the monthly Mass Conveyor shipments for food, war material, and water treatment chemicals. Innovaganix was forced to withdraw its CARAPACE program's defense force from Kalonda, with only a handful of advisers remaining to guide the local militia in war against the arthropods, the indigenous eusocial creatures. With the regular shipments cut off, Kalonda faced imminent famine and total collapse. Other worlds and organizations of Pel's Aurora took notice, and offered the struggling colony aid, but Peter Tallman famously refused, and responded to mass unrest with martial law. It was then that Browncoat agents anonymously published the Tallman Transcriptions, which revealed just how apathetic the Deputy was to the struggling population. The anger against Tallman was at this point almost unanimous, and various armed factions formed a coalition party determined to overthrow him. Even Tallman's biggest supporters, the military, turned against him, and within a week of the transcriptions being published, the militias stormed his lavish villa and his dead body was paraded through the streets. While the various factions had been united in ousting Tallman, the common goal ended there, and ultimately each of them had a different and conflicting vision for the future of the colony. Tensions mounted, negotiations failed and proposals for the creation of a new independent state of Kalonda thrown aside. Parties involved Kalonda Liberation Army The main fighting groups included the Kalonda Liberation Army, lead by Harlan Baines, a former company commander who was trained by Innovaganix during the Kalonda Campaign, the Innovaganix name for the wars against the Arthropods. During a battle, he was one of six thousand Kalondans who broke and routed after the arthropods managed to counter and overwhelm some of the square formations. Baines tried to rally his troops, but gave up once he realized that the rest of the army had shattered - though the Innovaganix soldiers fought on (and went on to turn the bugs back). Little to nothing about his life prior to his military career and the role he would play in the revolution is known. He founded the KLA, a direct consequence of the Browncoats' interference in Kalonda's affairs. The KLA supported Captain-General Cauthon's proposal of Kalonda joining the Browncoat Confederation and, in turn, The Free Systems. The KLA tried to defend civilians against the bugs, even to the detriment of its ability to fight other factions, and for this came to garner much support from the population, despite losing territory. After the Browncoats emerged as one of the victors in the War on Triterra, following the events of the Battle of Meio and subsequently the Siege of Awugheswt, Cauthon hurried to Kalonda with all of his remaining forces to come to the support of the KLA. The KLA also attracted support from the Giannist Hierarchy, though the Giannists provided some level of support to all of the revolution's factions except the Bloodshades. Category:Wars